


The Royal Wedding fic for British Republicans who love Klaine

by GabrielVincent



Category: Glee
Genre: Dresses, Drinks all round, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielVincent/pseuds/GabrielVincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt watches the royal wedding. Dresses are discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Wedding fic for British Republicans who love Klaine

It was a ridiculous time in the morning. Blaine could sense this as he felt his eyes flutter open, the sting of something brighter than sleep piercing through as he dragged himself up the bed. Squinting, he could see the vaguely glowing rectangle of Kurt's laptop screen and Kurt lying on his front before it, head propped up on his hands.

"Why are you awake?" he said, his voice hoarse and his eyes still confused.

"I couldn't sleep." Kurt sounded brighter than anyone should do at...he looked at the clock. 4:06 am.

"Why am I awake?"

"I have no idea. You can go back to sleep if you want." He turned back to the computer, focused intently. Blaine felt the realisation that he wouldn't actually be able to go back to sleep sink in and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I can't go back to sleep. Anyway, you've taken the blanket, it's too cold."

"Come over here then," Kurt said without looking like he was going to move to be more accomodating. Blaine crawled up beside him, lying on his back facing away from the computer so his eyes wouldn't hurt any more than they already did. As he accustomed, he saw Kurt's face lit by the electronic glow. It made his skin look softer. He reached up to touch his cheek and push his hair behind his ear. Why was his hair so perfect at 4 am? That wasn't normal. Blaine did know, however, that Kurt wasn't normal when it came to looking millions of times better than everyone else around them.

He looked down at him, finally.

"What?" Attempted irritation. Entirely unconvincing.

"What are you watching?" Furtive sigh, long eyelashes flicking down.

"Nothing interesting..." Blaine blinked hard in confusion at his midly embarressed tone.

"Kurt, seriously? It's 4 am, I am in your bed."

"No! God, no, it's...um...it's the wedding."

"The wedding?"

"You know. In the big church. With the dress. And the prince."

"Are you seriously watching Cinderella at 4 am because you couldn't sleep?"

"No, Blaine, the wedding in England. The royal family. You know, the one everyone keeps talking about."

"Oh. Right. Well that makes sense. Actually, no it doesn't. Kurt, weren't you the one telling me pretty much yesterday when we were watching the news how glad you were we don't have a royal family to make such a pointless fuss over? That it was an antiquated tradition and if anyone's ever going to be forward thinking anywhere they should get rid of the Victorian traditions? I'm just...so sure...you said that."

Blaine was awake now, smiling up at Kurt who made a valiant effort to look irked. He liked to pretend that he hated how Blaine could recite back to him his exact words, but they both knew how it made him feel really. Kurt loved to hear it- loved to hear how this boy, who loved attention so much he'd start singing in the middle of a shop, loved spotlights so much he couldn't bear to be doing anything else- he loved how he'd learned to focus all of his attention on him, because he knew that was something special, different, profound and honestly? Magical. Kurt allowed a smile to flash across his face while he considered this.

Blaine pulled himself up to kiss him, very quickly. It would have been a waste not to, while he was so thoughtful, gave him that quick look that confirmed he was thinking about Blaine- god, he couldn't resist that kind of look on that kind of face.

Kurt shook the blush off and tried to refocus on the screen.

"Okay, yes, I did say that. Yes. And you know I think that, Blaine, come on...it's just..."

"You're suddenly filled with a glowing pride on behalf of Britain? You're moved by the Queen's happy face? You're feeling faintly attracted to Prince Harry?"

"No! Just...the dress. Look at the dress, Blaine, look at it."

Kurt kept his eyes trained on his face as Blaine rolled over to squint at the screen. The woman's dress was...big? White? Wedding dress-like? Blaine was pretty sure there was a right thing to say and a wrong thing to say here, but he wasn't quite sure how to try it out.

"Um...it's...very lacy? It's nice?"

"Yes, Blaine, of course it's nice. Look at the skirt. The bottom of the skirt, look at the bottom of the skirt."

"It has beads?"

Kurt made a huff of frustration.

"Yes, it has beads- lots of beads! It's McQueen!"

"Ohhhhh....right, yes, I see it now. All the...beads and stuff."

A couple of weeks ago Blaine had worked out that Kurt would probably never love anything as much as he loved Alexander McQueen. He realised he was okay with that, because really, who can compete with a dress? Seeing Kurt in those blazers, those shoes, those ridiculously tight-fitting trousers was of course another reason Blaine wasn't too bothered by this third participator in their relationship, so he'd tried to make a bit of an effort himself.

Obviously he hadn't got to the 'recognising wedding dresses' stage yet.

Kurt interrupted his train of thought with a sigh and his eyes suddenly locking onto Blaine's face. He realised the sound wasn't turned on on the laptop because he could just hear a faint hum of contentment.

"I thought the dress was really nice, Kurt."

"Yes, it was. I just don't think it's very McQueen for it to be worn by the royal family. I reckon he'd be rolling in his grave, really, his ethic, his morals...royal weddings were so not his scene. Which is a shame."

Blaine sensed a wistfulness in Kurt's voice as he spoke, he loved how he'd always be defending this dead designer so vehemently...if only he knew, he pondered.

"At least it's being seen by millions of people,"

"That's true. He never needed that though, really, but I suppose it's a nice thought. Almost redeeming."

Kurt shut the laptop and lay down. Blaine curled around him, pressing his face into his neck and relishing in the return of the soothing dark on his eyes.

"I hope you wear McQueen at our wedding, Kurt."

"I wouldn't dream of wearing anything e- wait, our wedding?"

"Yeah. You'd look beautiful, everyone would want to marry you. And it would be me who'd get to have you, take you home in all your gorgeousness...who knows, there might even be street parties afterwards."

Kurt stared at him. Blaine kissed his slightly open mouth.

"Goodnight, Kurt."


End file.
